Carmen Riera
Carmen Riera (b. June 4, 3499) is a Dranish politician and currently serves as Taoiseach of Dranland. She previously served as Transport Minister (3556-8) Riera is also the Chairperson of the Dranish Hosian Alliance Early Life Carmen Juanita Gutierrez y Murica was born on the 4th of June 3499 to Jesus Gutierrez,a shop owner and his wife Esperanza Murica, a homemaker. She was the only and sickly child of the couple and was raised in the eastern suburbs of Española, Ulbrach. Carmen helped her father in his children's clothes shop from an early age and inherited his love of politics, the two of them were regular fixtures at the Rally for the Republic's rallies and party offices and during her childhood, Carmen was a member and a big fan of Constance Woodhall, the populist (then) leader of the RFR. Carmen graduated from high school in 3517 and read Business Management at the Frist Private Dranian University, graduating in 3522. After graduation Riera worked for Tintomoto Motors as a personnel manager for one of its plants in northern Ulbrach. She married Jaume Riera, a young lecturer at the University of Ulbrach in 3523. In 3532 Carmen'sfather was murdered in a botched robbery and she inherited his shop and expanded it considerably in the next ten years, opening another branch in Cabo San Feras. Carmen began a relatives of crime association in Española and began involving herself in local politics, in 3538 she was elected to the city council on anti-crime ticket as an independent aligned with the Dranish Social Union In 3549 she won the mayoralty for the Dranish Hosian Alliance and gained much renown as a fiercely anti-crime mayor. National politics In 3555 Riera was elected to Parliament and the following she joined the first Hun cabinet as Transport Minister. In 3558 she was appointed Health Minister and tightened many laws most notably the adoption law. Her successes in the ministry led her to the party leadership in 3560 when Taoiseach Hun Myon lost the support of his party. Riera led an energetic campaign which saw the DHA losing just 4 seats down to 93 ( a result deemed to be good by the very pessimistic DHA leadership) Riera attempted to form a government but failed and 14 months after the 3561 election, another was held, in which the DHA gained 14 seats. Four months later (June 3562) after extensive negotiations, Riera was sworn in as Taoiseach leading a three party minority government (DHA-PPD-KDF) supported by the NFP. Riera's government increased investment in education and infrastructure spending while reducing the budget. deficit. She differed sharply with her coalition partners on moral issues but successfully allied with conservative opposition parties on restricting divorce, banning gay marriage and fully restoring Dranland's nuclear arsenal. Riera bitterly criticised the PPD for voting for a (failed) bill bannnig the national secret service agencies. Riera deemed this irresponsible. Security spending was increased after the Castellon Centre Mynyddoedd Creigoid bombing took place in 3564 with hundreds killed and maimed, the government increased security presence in Loren. Riera helped create the Hosian Democratic International and built closer ties with Hulstria and its ruling party, the HDV, forging warm personal ties with the HDV's leadership figures such as Staatsmister Klaus Michels. Personal Life Riera is married to Prof. Jaume Riera and they have five sons - Jaume Jr, Alejandro, Jesus, Jose and Hugo. They reside in Española, Ulbrach